jokesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rucka Rucka Ali: We're All Asian
'''We're All Asian '''is a song by song parodist, Rucka Rucka Ali. It is a parody of Bruno Mars' hit, "Just The Way You Are". The title of this, is based off of a line in the original's chorus, ('Cause you're amazin'). The racism in this song mainly focuses on Asia, including China, Taiwan, and Chinese. Lyrics Oh, herro! My name is DJ Not Nice. I'm here to end the hate, and bring peace between all the Asian race. I mean, Korean? Chinese? We're all really the same. We look the same, right? We eat with chopstick? My eyes, look like I'm mad 'cause someone stold my eggroll. I'm sad, because my dad, died fighting for his country's butthole. He told me, Son, who cares what color is your skin? We're all Asian. Some guys look like Asians, but they're just Mexican (Oh, okay) I pray, that one day, the whole world will be oriental. I play video games, I finally beat the second level. Stand in the center, and jump on the boss's head, and now he's dead. (Oh very good, let's play again!) The Fillipino race, and the Chinese can all be friends, 'cause we're all Asian! Fuck whoever's not! When China get's the bomb, the whole world's eyes will be slanted like ours! 'Cause if your not Asian, suck my yellow cock! Let's watch some BBC news! Oh, they're talkin' about me! Cool! The kids, in Bournemouth, made fun of someon 'cause he's Asian. The principal, said, DJ Not Nice is probably racist. Thanks! Your probably gay with AIDS! You know Cunfucius say, "If the shoe fits...", steal it from Payless, and give it to your kids, for Christmas! Hello, hello, come in my store! Thank you, come again! I would like white and black people if they were Asian. So when your teacher shows, my videos, to your special ed class, please no one laugh! The Fillipino race, knows much more things than the Jews and gays! So if you go on vacation, fon't go near China. You must stand outside city wall... The Japanese are fine, and Taiwanese tastes nice. But Hawaiians are crossing the line! 'Cause if they're not Asian, they can, suck my little cock! White people suck, and Jews eat Chinese food to much! Black people steal your stuff. We will kill everyone but us! 'Cause if your not Asian, then your, probably white or black, or Puerto Rican, or Iraqi! So you see my friends! I hope you learned something today, from the song that I sing, and my clear message! That if your not Asian, won't be long 'till your gone! So you can suck on my ding dong! 'Cause China's buillding a bomb, with a little help from Kim Jung, with the money we made from the song, Ching Chang Chong! I suggest you get facelift, and take some kung fu fight lessons! So wer think your Viet Cong! Category:Sex jokes Category:Asian jokes Category:Song parodies Category:Medical jokes Category:School jokes Category:Television jokes Category:Food jokes